


Nobody Like You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Celebrations, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Licking, Love Bites, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Slow Dancing, Stripping, Surprises, Vacation, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decides to do something special for Steve for Valentine’s Day, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: (1): One:

*Summary: Danny decides to do something special for Steve for Valentine’s Day, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up on Valentine’s Day morning, He actually was feeling great that he wasn’t alone on Valentine’s Day. He has his Valentine with him, & he wasn’t alone on Valentine’s Day like usual. He has some surprises lined up for his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

The Blond was watching him sleep so peacefully, & not have any nightmares. Steve has been through a lot in his life, Danny vowed to be there for him from that point on. The Loudmouth Detective was thinking of his first part of his plan, when he saw his lover waking up. The Shorter Man couldn’t resist, but kiss those sweet lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Babe”, Danny smiled, as he pecked his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Danno”, Steve smiles bigger, as he said this to him. He stretches out, as he gives his lover a glorious view of his body. Danny just licks his lips at the sight of him doing that.

“You are such a delicious sight to behold, Love”, Danny said breathlessly, as he was checking his man out. “You are not such a slouch yourself, **_Detective_** ”, The Former Seal said seductively. They spent some time making out, & then Danny said with a smirk.

The Shorter Man whipped off the covers, & took his lover’s cock in his mouth without hesitation. “Gawwd, Danny !”, He exclaimed in pleasure, & lust. His Golden Adonis was doing it like a pro. Steve was withering, & gripping them, He came like a fountain, & was a boneless mass, as he passed out. Danny went to excite his next surprise.


	2. Chapter One: (2): Two:

Steve felt like he was floating on a cloud, as he was waking up from his post sexual bliss. He looked at his lover, as he came into the Nobody Like You: Chapter One: with a tray. “Hey, **_Sexy_** ”, Danny said seductively, as he sets up breakfast for them.

“What did I do to deserve this ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he laid against the headboard. He was feeling extra loved on this very special day, He was very lucky to find a man, like Danny. The Hunky Brunette was counting his blessings, ever since then. Danny answers him with this, as a response.

“You love me, & my children with everything that you have, You make me so very happy without trying”, Danny said without hesitation. Steve said with a smile, “Easiest job that I ever had to do”, as they shared a kiss, & dug into their breakfast. After they were done, Their passion returned tenfold, & they had round two of sex. The heat risen to it’s highest point, as they were fucking each other.

Soon after they cleaned up the bedroom, They shared a shower together. They had round three of sex, They washed, & dried off each other, They were ready to start their day officially, & right. They were ready for it to be just the two of them, on that special day. Danny just wants Steve to continue to feel special, as they were spending the day together.

They went out to the **_Farmer’s Market_** , where they walked around, & explored the area around them. They got the groceries that they needed for the next two weeks, & had lunch there. After, They continued to explore, & have fun, as they were doing it. The Couple left the place, & went to get ready for Danny’s next surprise.

They got home, & quickly put their purchases away, & got ready for dinner. They checked each other out, as they were done dressing. “You look absolutely amazing, Danny”, The Dark-Haired Man said breathlessly, as he took in the sight of his beloved blond. “You don’t look too bad yourself, Babe”, Danny winked at him, which Steve blushed in response to that. They closed up everything, & headed for their desired destination.

Steve was amazed at how beautiful the restaurant is, & how romantic the setting is, & he realized that Danny worked hard on this evening. He knew that he has to top what his lover has done, or will do. "Ready, Baby ?", Danny asked, as he led him to their reserved table. The Former Seal nodded, as he would follow his lover anywhere. They sat down, & were ready to start their evening on Valentine's Day, It was very perfect.

The drinks were flowing, but they didn't want to have too much, & the food was fabulous, Steve never experienced this before, as he was being loved upon, & cherished. He never had a great Valentine's Day. Ever since he got together with Danny,The Blond wanted to make up for that, & make sure that future ones are perfect. The Dark-Haired Man will return the favor, as soon as the opportunity rises. He realizes that is the secret of a decent relationship, & he works hard to keep it.

They shared the special dessert that they served on Valentine's Day every year, & it was more romantic than before. The Couple were looking into each other's eyes, as they had their sweet treat. "Are you having fun, Babe ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with a smile, as he relaxed, & gave his man his full attention. Steve smiled, & nodded in response, He said this to him, "I am having such a great time, Danno, Thank you for everything", He took his hand, & kissed it tenderly.

"The fun is not over yet", Danny said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Steve blushed furiously, which the blond loved to see. "You deserve this, & so much more, My Love", as he leaned in, & they kissed sweetly. "Can we go somewhere ?, I think we need a vacation, Danno", as he leans, & cuddles closer to him. "Sure, Of course, We can go anywhere you want", Steve just got hit with an idea of a place, as they continued their evening.


End file.
